When the Past Haunts You
by Onyx Rose
Summary: Miroku is poisened, InuYasha and Kagome leave to find a cure. Things from InuYasha's past are resurfacing from the depts of his mind and even from death...1 shot 8 mini chapters OC's POV


I'm posting this now cause I see no point in waiting so enjoy! And if you don't get it well review with the question, an I'll clear it all up somehow (might modify this intro if I get 2 many of the same questions)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha, I sure wish I did though…

When the Past Haunts You...

Chapter 1

Poison

"Damn him! NARAKU! Where is he? He can't have disappeared, can he?" InuYasha's voice was tense, he was still in battle mode, and he was absolutely refusing to believe that Naraku had slipped away again. "Dad, cool it. Its not like yelling at him is going to bring him back here. Besides, if you took two seconds to calm down you would be able to smell him..." Kimiko was in a similar mood but as usual, slightly calmer. "...his scent is coming from... over there!" At that instant, the bushes Kimiko was pointing to burst into life with thousands of demons. "WINDSCAR" "Well done InuYasha, but you missed a few. Allow me. WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku hastily closed the Wind Tunnel; kneeling on the ground he cradled his arm. "My turn!" Kagome notched an arrow and sent it flying; the cloud of demons was dispersed. "What did ya do that for? Now they got away!" "That was the whole point InuYasha! Look!" There were Hell Wasps buzzing around where the demons had been. "There huge! And their scent is different to, the poison is stronger!" Kimiko leaped into the cloud "PANTHER CLAW" "Got one! And its one I didn't kill." Kimiko pulled off her cape and rapped up the insect. "Are you sure that's going to hold it? You could borrow my pack..." "You kidding Sango, this is Panther crafting! It's the strongest stuff around!" InuYasha picked up the monk, Sango and Kagome mounted Kilala and Shippo latched on to Kimiko as she spread her wings. "Hang in there Miroku..."

Chapter 2

Impossible Remedy

"Ye need to rest for now. I shall return to check how ye are doing in a while." Kaede came out of her hut with a solemn

expression. We had dissected the wasp and found that Naraku had made its poison at least twice as potent as before and lots of them had been sucked in to the Wind Tunnel. "Let's face it, it's a miracle he's even alive and who knows how long that'll last." For once it was Kimiko being pessimistic and not her father. "So you don't think you can help him?" Sango was very concerned about him, she hadn't left his side until he had regained consciousness. " No she can't..." Every one turned around. It was the fist time InuYasha had spoken since the fight. "... Kimiko is a Fire Angel, an Aggressive Angel, her powers are for battle. What we need is a Passive Angel, of Air, Earth or Light but it would be impossible, Kimiko is the last one, there are no others left." The whole group was in shock, it was the first time they heard InuYasha talking about Angels, he claimed that the subject brought back memories of his Kimiko's mother. "Not in this world maybe, but there is always one of each element, though they aren't always easy to reach. The Angels of Light and Earth are beyond our reach but the Angel of Air is back in Kagome's time, just through the well." A light flashed in Sango's eyes. "Then there is hope! InuYasha, Kagome, you must go and find her." "It won't be to hard for you Kagome. You already know her..."

Chapter 3

Panther Assassin

"There's something I want to get before we leave, I'll be back soon. And don't follow me!" InuYasha left quickly. Sango watched him leave; she wasn't very pleased with him but knew she couldn't help his actions. She just wished they could get the whole thing over with. Meanwhile Kimiko and Kagome were by the well, "What do you mean I know her? You're the only Angel I've ever known... right?" "Well when I say you know her I don't mean that you're friends with her. I just meant that she is an... acquaintance." Kimiko quickly looked away, she didn't want Kagome to know who until she was gone, that way by the next time they say each other Kagome would have calmed down. Kimiko went through Kagome's bag, pulled out a pen and small bit of paper, wrote something and placed the pen back in the bag. During that whole time Kagome was watching her. "Aren't you-" "Shush, I'm trying to listing... Dad is back." Sure enough, they saw InuYasha leap over the trees and land near by. He had his hand inside his shirt when he landed and quickly withdrew it. "I'll be staying then. You two hurry up okay. Oh and by the way, Dad don't give this to Kagome 'til you're on her side of the well." Kimiko walked back towards the village where she would help sustain Miroku's life until the other two returned. "Well now that we're here show me that paper." Kagome demanded, InuYasha obligingly handed it over. Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes opened wide, " She is insane! Your daughter wants us to get the help of an assassin! To top it off she's a Panther!" "So off we head to the Panther Assassin..."

Chapter 4 

Like a memory from a dream

Kagome had suggested they leave after sunset so it would be easier to hide InuYasha. So there was the Hanyou, sitting in the Sacred Tree with his hand in his shirt again, it was holding a ribbon of black velvet. He seemed to be dreaming so Kagome left him be.

InuYasha's Flashback #1

InuYasha was with Akarui, it was a cool night and he was trying to light a fire for them to keep warm. Akarui came up behind him, removed her hair ribbon and bound his hair at the base of his neck. "We wouldn't want you to burn your beautiful hair, now would we?" she whispered in his ear, which she then proceeded to play with. She was the only one who had ever done that to him. InuYasha smiled and laid his head back on her shoulder. They looked at each other and shared that magical first kiss of their lives...

End of Flashback

InuYasha reached his hand up and touched his ear; he had so loved it when Akarui would do that. He lowered his hand, pausing to wipe away the tears that were building up in his eyes. His Princess, she had been his, she was the Panther Princess, betrothed, but she still begged her father to be with him, a Hanyou... she had died and he had betrayed her memory by falling in love with her killer and sentencing their daughter to life as an orphan. No, he hadn't deserved her... but she had chosen him hadn't she. Yes she had chosen him over the captain of the Panther guard that had to mean something. Kagome awoke him from his thoughts by calling to him "InuYasha. Come on let's head out." They walked in silence because InuYasha was still immersed in thought and Kagome had no intention of disturbing him, she could see the trace of his uncried tears. "Can I help you?" came a cold female voice. InuYasha who had been looking down, first saw the tail, black and velvety, then his eyes travelled up, taking in every detail until he came upon her face. He fought to hold back his tears, this girl looked exactly like Akarui.

InuYasha's Flashback #2

"If ever an Angel dies she is sure to be reborn. And if any one from her past sees her she'll simply look like a memory from a dream..." (Flashback to be continued)

End flashback

Kagome could've sworn she heard InuYasha mutter "Like a memory from a dream... Princess..."

Chapter 5

"Help for a Hanyou? Maybe. Help for a miko? Never"

InuYasha's Flashback #2

"If ever an Angel dies she is sure to be reborn. And if any one from her past sees her she'll simply look like a memory from a dream." InuYasha sat with Akarui on his lap and was encircling her with his strong arms. He contemplated what she had said, "But would she still remember her past?" "Not all of it, but if she knows the person who murdered her she'll hold a grudge against the whole race. Also, if she had a lover, she would remember his face or something that represented the relationship." "Like your ribbon." "Exactly" she said reaching up and behind his head where the ribbon still bound his hair. Akarui cuddled closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

End Flashback

"We want you to help us by healing one of our friends." Kagome's voice was pleading but still stern. "Why should I? I'm an assassin, not a healer." "But you must be aware of your potential? I'm sure you've noticed it." The Panther considered this. "No. I don't know why Lady Kimiko sent you to me because she knows all to well that I have never help a miko and I never will!" InuYasha glanced at her; her face was twisted with a fury. 'Kykyo killed Akarui so now…but then…' InuYasha stood up, "Then do this for me. Or would you deny the wishes of a Hanyou as well?" Their eyes locked, her breath skipped, his heart flipped, their stomachs clenched. She broke the stare and ran away…

Chapter 6

The Angel Awakens

InuYasha and Kagome separated and searched for the Panther but it was no good, there wasn't a trace of her anywhere. Suddenly the winds picked up, freakishly fast and violent. The storm seemed to be coming from a jade light at the shrine. "Kagome." InuYasha ran, if only he could make it on time. He realized that one of the girls would be hurt and InuYasha wasn't sure who he wanted to save. The right choice was Kagome but his heart and soul wanted him to protect the other, to not loose her again. He still hadn't finished his little internal war when he arrived at the shrine. The sight that greeted him almost ripped his heart out, Kagome was on the ground firing arrows into the light. Inside the light InuYasha could see the shape of the Panther surrounded by jade wings. "So the Angel of Wind has indeed awakened…"

Chapter 7

Ribbons and Arrows

After a particularly nasty gust, Kagome was thrown into the wall. The Angel descended and the light faded. Kagome got up and notched an arrow and fired. Her actions began a chain of unending attacks from both women. InuYasha could stand this no more; he reached into the folds of his shirt where the velvet ribbon still lay hidden. "Akarui!…" the Panther turned "… you react to your true name. Do you recognize this?" InuYasha held the ribbon in front of him level with his chest. Akarui approached him, her hands reached for the soft velvet; she ran her fingers over it without removing the ribbon from his hands. She then looked up into his eyes and reached for his ear. He smiled and stepped back, Akarui understood, his heart did not belong to her any more it belonged to the young girl behind her. She turned to Kagome "Forgive me. I had no intention of harming you. The anger I felt towards Kykyo at the end of my past life affected my judgement now. I will gladly aid your friend" Kagome went inside to gather her things and Akarui turned to InuYasha. "You love her don't you? I saw it in your eyes. Yet there is uncertainty, why is that?" "Because you're here now and you were my first after all." Akarui chuckled "And that I always will be, as well as the mother of your first child but you can't dwell on that forever. In this life I've built a relationship with Shokoku, we've… well…" "Fallen in love?" "Yes. So now we should both move on with our lives, I don't wish to claim ladyship of the Panthers so Kimiko can keep her place. Once she wins it back. And perhaps she will be luckier than me with her betrothed…" InuYasha was appalled "Betrothed! I was never told! Who is it?" "My father chose him. It is Ushio, the present leaders son. And before you say it Ushio is nothing like his father and he has feelings for Kimiko." "Well I suppose that makes me feel a little better… but what has Kimiko said?" Akarui glanced down and stayed silent. "Well?" InuYasha crossed his arms and glared at her. "She has been putting it off since she found out." The pair stayed in a tense silence until Kagome arrived and they left through the well.

Chapter 8

Goodbyes and Promises

Kimiko had run off to visit Kouga again; apparently she had judged that Miroku would be fine without her care. Both InuYasha and Akarui shook their heads and laughed, Kimiko was just as they had been, even without seeing them Akarui could guess what the others confirmed, Kimiko was in love with Kouga, no matter how much she denied it. With this bit of information Akarui and InuYasha exchanged meaningful glances saying: 'So that's why she's been holding it off" Akarui healed Miroku and the whole group ate a fine meal together with everyone listening to the stories about the old ways of the demon tribes and the relationship between the wolves and panthers that had existed and still through Kouga and Kimiko's friendship. Later on the girls sat around gossiping and Akarui told the other two about the many romantic moments she and InuYasha had shared. When dawn came, it brought the time for Akarui to leave. "No need to worry, I'm not that far away. Kagome can reach me from her home and if ever I am needed here for any thing you can be sure I'll answer your call." And so Akarui left and the Yasha gang returned to Kaede's village where they would wait for Kimiko's return. InuYasha walked behind the others, he held the ribbon in his hand. 'I'll give this to Kimiko when she gets back. God only knows who she'll give it to…'

_**End**_


End file.
